Tlos:return of the dark queen(formerly pokémon shadow quest) Première
by Darkfyraproductions
Summary: Une ombre noire refait surface, une sombre reine d'un passé révolu qui pourrira la vie de Fyra voulant reprendre son ancienne force, fille de Spyro et Cynder, qui devra endurer une horrible malédiction qui la rend maléfique pendant la nuit qui est trop puissante pour que ses parent l'en sauve si rien n'est fait elle sombrera et alors il seras trop tard...


Tlos:return of the dark queen(formerly pokémon shadow quest)  
Première fic donc essayer d'être indulgents,merci

Prologue

Jamais tu ne me tueras Lenea! disait la sombre dragonne, l'antique Reine noire avant que je tente de l'anéantir et elle avait raison. Sa puissance était telle que malgré mes attaques les plus puissantes, j'arrivais à peine à la blesser gravement et de mon côté, les blessures ne cessait de s'accumuler.

Les deux dragonnes s'affrontaient depuis un long moment déjà pendant qu'hors de cette sombre et profonde caverne, un raid se produisait dans le temple où les œufs, incluant celui, violet de Lenea était entreposé. Cet affrontement avait commencé quand la grande dragonne noire qui se nommait Tenebra était entré sans invitation dans sa grotte et lui avais demandé d'un air menaçant ou se trouvait l'œuf si important pour la prophétie et que par rage, comme elle venait d'être informée un instant plus tôt par le bras droit de son compagnon que le partenaire de cette peste, le gardien du feu Ignitus s'était enfui avec l'œuf prophétique puis s'était terré on ne sait , elle avait eu l'information qui lui coupa l'envie de le tuer sur place même si elle ne pouvais pas que touts les autres œufs avaient été détruits sauf celui qui leur servirait a ramener leur puissant maître et dans son cas son compagnon.

Cette rencontre qui aurait pu tourner mal ce déroula comme suis, Bien, tu me réjouis Gaul,avait elle congratulé le grand singe mauve pourvu d'une armure, mais j'aurais préféré, sa voix devint sec et emplie de venin, que tu empêche le gardien du feu de s'enfuir avec l'œuf violet! Le chef de l'armée noire toujours si impassible avait reculé de quelques pas, la terrifiante reine noire étant la seule qu'il craignait a part le maître noir en personne et lui avait dis alors pour sauver sa peau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps et qu'a son arrivée il s'était déjà enfui avec.

Sa rage en entendant ses mots, cet échec la plongea dans une rage si intense qu'elle s'envola a toute vitesse pour aller rendre une petite visite a la compagne de ce gardien du feu, une rencontre qui lui serait mortelle comme elle avait pour but de le faire souffrir en la voyant arrivée, la pauvre dragonne d'un violet clair recula de plusieurs pas sentant sa mort approcher et fut tellement horrifiée qu'elle se défendit a peine,n'envoyant que des attaques désespérés mais faibles et fut aisément mise hors de combat son ennemie gisait sur le sol ensanglantée et couvert de meurtrissures et la respiration sifflante, une patte étant également cassée l'empêchant de se relever, elle s'en approcha profitant de sa faiblesse et savourant le fait que bientôt elle serait morte, mais pour faire durer le plaisir avant de l'achever, elle lui dis alors d'un ton moqueur:

\- Bientôt tu moureras douce Lenea mais sache qu'un des œufs nous appartient et que celui ou celle qui éclorera libérera le maître noir et qu'également tout les autres œufs sont en miettes, elle se délecta du regard désespéré et horrifié de sa rivale et des larmes coulant de son seul œil encore intact.

Mais avant de pouvoir lui donner le coup de grâce, son maudit compagnon aux écailles de flammes fit irruption regardant avec horreur sa compagne agonisante et avec rage la sombre wyrm ce qui fit que frustrée, elle se détourne de sa victime pour lui faire face.

Ne perdant pas sa contenance, elle lui dit alors d'une voix mielleuse:

Alors,mon cher tas de flammes, tu es venu me voir exécuter ta douce compagne, espérant le faire souffrir au maximum et ricanant de le voir fulminé ta douce moitié comme j'ai PERDUE, elle hurla ce mot, le mien, emprisonné dans le puit des âmes par votre faute, saleté de gardien! À cause de vous, je suis seule pour élever la fille que j'avais eu avec lui, rugis t elle.

C'était la seule solution répondit il, il était trop dangereux et aussi si seulement tu ne t'étais pas amouraché de ce sale démon, tu aurais pu rester une formidable gardienne des ombres au lieu d'être bannie a jamais de Warfang et considéré comme une criminelle! Même si cette époque lui manquait un peu, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière et lui rétorqua alors:

Peu importe,je suis bien plus forte maintenant que je l'étais alors et je ne regrette aucunement mon choix. De toute façon, elle eue un rictus mauvais, tu as du voir notre victoire dans ton si précieux temple, chef des gardiens alors finalement choisir le côté sombre a valu la peine. Elle ponctua ses mots en enfonçant nonchalamment sa queue effilée et particulièrement tranchante dans le cœur de Lenea puis regarda la vie quittée le regard de la dragonne violette puis la retira brusquement pendant que sa victime s'effondrait morte, sa queue brillait alors d'un éclat vermeil et elle ria sadiquement.

Profitant de sa victoire et de l'épouvante sur le nouveau veuf, elle ne put éviter de se faire pousser brutalement contre la paroi de la grotte juste derrière le cadavre de la dragonne d'améthyste par le dragon rouge qui mus par une rage intense invoqua alors un pouvoir venant du fond des âges lié au Chroniqueur et a ceux venus avant lui et une énergie bleutée enveloppa lentement la sombre reine a partir de sa queue jusqu'à sa tête, ce qui permit avant d'être figée totalement de l'invectiver, ce qui ne tarda pas:

Tu paieras pour cela,toi et ta lignée quand la première dragonne femelle de ta lignée naîtra, elle seras maudite, du jour elle sera douceur et bonté, elle cracha à ses mots et grogna de douleur du au cristal qui recouvrait peu a peu son corps, oppressant sa respiration et rendant de plus en plus pénible de parler puis elle continua:

Alors que de la nuit, elle deviendra noirceur et méchanceté pour finalement sombrée et devenir une ombre vivante, elle eue un regard dément et ricana pendant que le cristal la figeait totalement et que de la démente dragonne noire, après avoir dit ces terribles mots, il ne reste plus qu'une statue inerte dans une grotte puant la sa malédiction proférée alors allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses...


End file.
